WARRIORS Idol: Season 1
by MintyMoon
Summary: Three Judges. Ten contestants. Only One Winner. Who Will It Be?
1. Episode 1

**Warriors Idol**

**Bringing Cats To The World Of Stars**

**Season 1**

**Episode 1**

* * *

Dovewing: Welcome to Warriors Idol! Its our first season! And I am the one and only... DOVEWING THE GREAT! Oh, and here's our judges... Firestar! Cinderpelt! And... Tigerstar!

Tigerstar:(Whining) WHY DID YOU NOT SAY MY NAME FIRST?

Dovewing: ...

Cinderpelt: Can we just get on with the show Dovewing?

Dovewing: Oh... Um... Sure yeah! Sorry!

Firestar: Then who's first Dovewing...?

Dovewing: Bluestar!

Bluestar: I will be singing... Someone Like You By Pawdele  
(She starts dramatically singing and slowly dancing...)

Firestar: Beautiful!

Cinderpelt: I agree! Who was that for?

Bluestar: Oakheart... I still miss him though... But after I win... I will go back to StarClan with him!

Tigerstar: I... I... LOVED IT!

Firestar: Yes!

Cinderpelt: Yes!

Tigerstar: Yes!

Dovewing: Great! Our first contestant makes it through!

Tigerstar:(On Facebook on Phone) Tigerstar Updated His Status: Listening To The Beautiful Bluestar... Even Though I Tried To Kill Her! BEEP! Cinderpelt sent you a PM: Stop checking Facebook and start judging! Tigerstar replied: NO! BEEP! Dovewing sent you, Cinderpelt and Firestar a text message: Next contestant is... Spottedleaf!

Spottedleaf: Hi... I am going to be singing... Lovestory By Meowlor Tuft  
(Starts singing beautifully and starts to cry and it messes up her voice)

Firestar: Beautiful! Yes!

Cinderpelt: I'll answer later...

Tigerstar: BARF! UGH! MY EARS ARE BLEEDING FROM THAT CHOKING SOUND YOU CALL MUSIC! NO!

Clawface:(Jumps out of nowhere) I can kill her again if you want!

Firestar:(Jumps out to protect Spottedleaf) NOOOOOOO!

Cinderpelt: Yes! And SECURITY!

Bone and Darkstripe: (Carries Clawface away)

Clawface: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Firestar: You're going through Spottedleaf! I love you!

Dovewing: Okay... next up is... Sandstorm!

Sandstorm:... I'm gonna have to talk to you after this, Firestar.

Firestar: ...

Sandstorm: Okay, anyway, I am singing Big She-Cats Don't Cry By Purrgie  
(Sings horrible and coughs in the middle of the song)

Firestar: Of course! Snookums!

Tigerstar: NO WAY! NO HOW!

Cinderpelt: No... Sorry Sandstorm.

Sandstorm:(Jumps toward judges table about to attack) WHAT? That mangy fleabag Spottedleaf got through but not me!? Grrrr!

Cinderpelt: SECURITY!

Dovewing: Okay... Next up is Berrynose!

Berrynose: Okay... I will be singing my own song! 1, 2... Ready go! LALALALLLALALLALTEEDALALALLALATEEDA I AM GOING TO KILL YOU AND FEED YOU TO DOGS! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! LALALLALALATEEDA! LAALLALALALLALLATEEDA! I AM READY TO KILL! MAKE MY FIRST PREY OF THE DAY! NOMNOMNOM! I HAVE MY CLAWS SHARPENED! AND I AM READY TO KILL! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! LALALALALLALALALTEEDAAAAAAAAA! TADA!

Cinderpelt: ...

Tigerstar: THAT WAS AMAZING!

Firestar: No.

Cindrpelt: Agreed.

Berrynose: WHAT?!I AM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR REAL!

Firestar: SECURITY!

Bone And Darkstripe: Why do you have to male our lives so hard?

Tigerstar: I dunno. I never called security...

Bone and Darkstripe: Thats why you're our favoritre cat! Can we friend you on Facebook?

Tigerstar: Sure... But I can't find Bone... Or Darkstripe...

Bone and Darkstripe: Search Bone And Darkstripe...

Cinderpelt: You guys share an account?

Bone And Darkstrpe: Yep.

Firestar: ...

Tigerstar: Okay, you guys are friended.

Bone And Darkstripe: YAY! Now we can PM you!

Tigerstar: I wanna get Berrynose's song on iTunes! But I can't find it!

Cindereplt: I know what its called!

Tigerstar: WHAT?

Cinderpelt: The worst song of all time!

Tigerstar: Okay I will search it! Hey I found it! And only 1,000,000$!

Cinderpet: o_0

Firestar: ...

Tigerstar:(On iTunes) (Clicks buy) LALALLALALALALTEEDA! LALALAALALALLATEEDA! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU-

Cinderpelt: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Tigerstar: Hey look! I can make it my ringtone!

Firestar: ...

Cinderpelt: Why is tha tall you say Firestar? I mean "..."

Firestar: You'll never know... :)

Dovewing: Okay... Last contestant of the day! Its-

Tigerstar: YAY!I can go home and listen to my song!

Firestar: You have a house? I only have a den...

Tigerstar: I'm rich! :D

Dovewing: Moving on... Its Brambleclaw!

Brambleclaw: I am going to sing Party Meower By LMFTO (Tail)  
(Sings really good and starts break dancing on two paws)

Tigerstar: WOOOO! THATS MY SON!

Cinderpelt: YAHOO! THAT WAS GREAT!

Firestar: Meh.. No.

Tigerstar: WHAT? To my son? Oh, Firestar... You're gonna-

Dovewing: Brambleclaw you're going through! Congrats!

Brambleclaw: YAYYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYYAYAAYYAYAYAY YAYAYAYAYYA! I love you guys! BOO YA! I told you so Tawnypelt!

Firestar: You better do better next time...

Tigerstar: Grr...

Cinderpelt: He was already great this time, Firestar!

Firestar: He could do better!

Tigerstar: ITS JUST AUDITIONS!

Dovewing: Okay... Voting doesn't open until Episode 3... See ya guys next time on Warriors Idol: Season 1!

* * *

**Contestants Through:**

Bluestar

Spottedleaf

Brambleclaw

**Please review! You can leave a cat's name in your review if you want your cat to be featured in the next auditions!**


	2. Episode 2

**Warriors Idol**

**Bringing Cats To The Star World**

**Season 1**

**Episode 2**

* * *

Dovewing: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllcome back to Warriors Idol! Episode 2 of Season 1!

Firestar: Yay.

Tigerstar: I'm bored.

Cinderpelt: Why don't you check Facebook?

Tigerstar: Okay! (Checks FaceBook) Bone And Darkstipe have PMed you 1,264,537,894 Times Tigerstar updated his status, being spammed by Bone And Darkstripe

Cinderpelt: ...

Dovewing: OMG! FIRE! FIRE! FIRE! OMG! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

Tigerstar, Firestar And Dovewing:(Runs)

Cinderpelt: Ahhh! My leg... Its fallen asleep! IT BURNS!

Technical difficulties...

Commericial Break...

* * *

Catch The Meow Factor On Mondays And Tuesdays! Season 3! Even If We Are Just A Rip Off Of WARRIORS Idol!

* * *

Dovewing: Ummmmmmm... Well... Cinderpelt is in the Medicine Cats Den... So our temporary replacement judge is... Wolffur! As soon as Cinderpelt's back she is going to audition also!

Firestar: My poor little Cinderpelt!

Tigerstar: ...

Firestar: Hey! You can't steal my ...s

Tigerstar: Oh yes I can! :D

Wolffur: Hi, I am a she-cat... I guess I am being compared to Cinderpelt the great! Is that good?

Tigerstar: You. Are. BEAUTIFUL!

Wolffur: ... Thanks?

Firestar: Can we get on with auditions, Dovewing?

Dovewing: SURE! First up is... Jayfeather!

Jayfeather: I am gonna be singing Lights By Meowlie Purring  
(Sings with a pretty good voice and starts to cry int the middle, but still keeps singing)

Wolffur: AMAZING! I can't believe I get to witness this talent!

Tigerstar: Meh, I've seen better... But it was pretty good!

Firestar: Agreed.

Dovewing: Yay! You're going through Jayfeather! My prophecy buddy!

Jayfeather: ... Thanks!

Wolffur: Wait... Was he blind?

Tigerstar: Probably, he didn't say how good you looked.

Firestar:(Facwpawpad) Yes, he was blind.

Dovewing: Next up is... Scourge?!

Scourge: Yes... Scourge The Great And Powerful!

Wolffur: Well then... Go ahead! :)

Scourge: I am going to be singing... Claws Like Jagger By Meowing 5  
(sings really awesomely and and has dancing cats with giant claws in the background)

Tigerstar: I never thought I would say this but... THAT WAS AWESOME!

Wolffur: I don't really like rock, but it was pretty good...

Firestar: Sure.

Scourge: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Firestar And Wolffur: ...

Tigerstar: I want some tacos. Dovewing I command you to get me some tacos.

Dovewing: Why?

Tigerstar: Because I told you to and I'm a judge! Thats why.

Dovewing: ...Fine...

Firestar: Why did you make her do that?

Tigerstar: BECUASE I WANT SOME TACOS!

Wolffur: ...

Dovewing:(Gives 10 tacos to Tigerstar) The next contestant is... Orangeflight!

Orangeflight: Hi! :3 I am going to be the next Warrior Idol! I am singing Keep Holding On By Meowvril Purrvigne  
(Sings very well and dramatically and dances very well her orange pelt flashing in the light)

All Judges: ...

Orangeflight: Was I that bad? :(

Wolffur: NO WAY! YOU WERE GREAT!

Firestar: You could have done better, but it was nice.

Tigerstar: Really nice. But Firestar's right.

Dovewing: You made it through still!

Orangepelt: Yay. Me happy. :3

Wolffur:(Friends Orangepelt on FaceBook)

Dovewing: Cinderpelts better. As soon as she gets here Wolffur can audition. :)

Wolffur: Yay!

Tigerstar: ...

Firestar: I told you to stop stealing my ...s!

Tigerstar:(eating his 6th taco) Nomnomnom...

Dovewing:(Mouth Watering) Me want taco!

Tigerstar: NO! BARK BARK RUFF!

Firestar:(gasp) How dare you bark at Dovewing!

Tigerstar: Sorry?

Wolffur: ...

Cinderpelt: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!

Wolffur: Cinderpelt! I'm so honored to ge to audition and be a temporary judge!

Cinderpelt: No Pro-

Wolffur: Really! Its so nice of you!

Cinderpelt: Really, its no problem :)

Wolffur: Okay, thanks again!

Tigerstar: You don't need to thank anyone, you're beauty does it for you!

Firestar: ...

Cinderpelt: Lets get singing!

Dovewing: Awkward.

Wolffur: I'm gonna sing Complicated By Meowvril Purrvigne  
(Sings very steadily, along with beat and voice sounds beautiful)

Firestar: Great! That song is really easy to sing along with! But You sang it all alone! You sound great! So Original!

Wolffur:(blushes) Thanks! :3

Cinderpelt: I agree you sang very beautifully and angelically! You made her song more soft, or shy to match your personality! Her's is bold and.. stuff... But You made her song great!

Tigerstar: Best performance of the night!

Dovewing: I don't care I just wanna go home!

Firestar: You have a house too? Why do I only have a den? Why do people love Tigerstar more than me?

Tigerstar: Because they hate you.

Firestar: Piece of Foxdung.

Everyone: ...

Wolffur: So... I'm through?

Dovewing: Yep!

Tigerstar: Firestar's gonna be the one who's through after this...

Dovewing: Voting opens next episode!

* * *

**Contestants Through****:**

Bluestar

Spottedleaf

Brambleclaw

Wolffur

Orangeflight

Jayfeather

* * *

**Thanks To:**

**FlyingOranges76**- Orangepelt

**Mewster7 (Guest)- **Suggested Jayfeather

**Wolf that howls at eclipse- **Wolffur

******Please review! You can leave a cat's name in your review if you want your cat to be featured in the next auditions!**


	3. Episode 3

**Warriors Idol**

**Bringing Cats To The Star World**

**Season 1**

**Episode 3**

* * *

Dovewing: Hiiiiiiiiiiiii... Welcome to the one and only episode 3!

Cinderpelt: Voting starts after this episode!

Dovewing: Hey! I was gonna say that!

Cinderpelt: Who cares?

Dovewing: Anyway... We have a speciaal guest who is going to sing!

Tigerstar: Who?

Dovewing: ... You

Tigerstar: Oh! I'm honored!

Dovewing: But you volunteered-

Firestar: ... JUST SING TIGERSTAR!

Tigerstar: Fine...

Tigerstar:(Walks up onto stage) Okay... Ahkem! BABY BABY BABY OHHHHHHHHHHH! LIKE BABY BABY BABY NOOOOOOOOOO! LIKE BABY BABY BABY OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (10 Minutes Later...)

Firestar: WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT THE EXTENDED VERSION?

Tigertstar: YES! AND IT WAS LOVELY!

Cinderpelt: My ears burn.

Firestar: What? I couldn't hear you.

Cinderpelt: I SAID- Oh- heheh

Firestar: :)

Tigerstar: You didn't say Oh heheh!

Cinderpelt And Firestar: (Facepalm)

Dovewing: Okay, lets begin with the show-

Tigerstar: Whos first?

Dovewing: I was going to say it but you interrupted...

Tigertstar: WHOS FIRST?

Dovewing: It's Bumblestripe, Okay?

Tigerstar: Don't ask me. Ask... Cinderpelt!

Cinderpelt: Why me?

Tigerstar: I dunno...

Bumblestripe: AHEM! I'm singing... A Thousand Meows By Meowstina Purri  
(Sings averagely)

Cinderpelt: It wasn't bad, but it wasn't perfect...

Bumblestripe:(Starts to cry) I-i-i-its ok...

Cinderpelt: I'm sorry!

Tigerstar: ...

Firestar: That was great!

Bumblestripe:(Sniffle) THANK YOU!

Tigerstar: That sucked like Foxdung!

Dovewing: (Gasp) Tigerstar!

Bumblestripe: Waaaaaaaaaahahahahahhahaahha...!

Cinderpelt: Don't worry, Honey, but you're over.. SECURITY!

Tigertstar: Real supportive...

Firestar: Look who's talkin'...

Tigerstar: I'm sorry I tried to kill you... And you...*looks toward audience* And you... And you... And you... (5 Minutes Later) But... I'M DEAD NOW SO CAN YOU JUST FORGET ABOUT IT? ;D

Firestar: Whatever.

Dovewing: Next up is... Kestrelflight sing Set Fire To The Rain by Pawdele!

Kestrelflight: How did you know?

Dovewing: You're wearing a shirt that says Set Fire To The Rain...

Kestrelflight: Oh yeah... I forgot! Sorry!

Cinderpelt: WHATEVER. Just sing!

Kestrelflight: Okay...  
(Sings with good, happy voice and has good background dancers)

Tigerstar: COOL!

Firestar: Cool is right!

Cinderpelt:#LovedIt

Firestar:*Angry* Oh, You just _had _to bring up the hashtags?

Cinderpelt:...?

Dovewing: Okay... Next up is Hawkclaw, not Hawkfrost, also, it's a girl.

Hawkclaw: Thanks for clearing that up... I'm gonna sing 22 by Meowler Tuft  
(Sings Perfectly through out the whole song)

Cinderpelt:#Speechless #WowGurl

Firestar: Great!

Tigerstar: OMG! I'm speechless. #MeWantMore

Firestar: I'M SURROUNDED BY IDIOTS!

Cinderpelt: Firestar...

Firestar: Sowwy, Cinderpelt!

Tigerstar: ...

Dovewing: Next up is... Grayspot, he's a tom.

Grayspot: Hi!

Cinderpelt: Whatcha gonna sing?

Grayspot: Meow Meow Style by CAT  
(Sings calmly and casually)

Tigerstar: Oh yeah!

Cinderpelt: Nooooooo!

Firestar: Yessssssssssss!

Grayspot: =D

Dovewing: Next is... Brokentail...?

All Judges: ...What the-

Brokentail: Okay... I'm singing...Bad by Meowchael Hackson  
(Sings coolly, and has cool dancers, but has an okay voice...)

Tigerstar: Sure

Firestar: No

Cinderpelt: ...I guess... YES! That was awesomeeee!

Firestar: No it wasn't!

Tigerstar: Oh yeah it was, sistah.

Cinderpelt: Yah, take dat.

Firestar: Ugh.

Dovewing: Well... You're through! :/

Brokentail: Oh yeahhhhh! I love you mom! *Whispers* Even though you killed me...

Judges: ... Okay...

Dovewing: Okay folks! The shows over, but Mistystar is going to teach you how to vote after the show!

Wolffur: VOTE FOR MEEEE!

Jayfeather: No, vote for meeeeee!

Mistystar: Security!

* * *

Mistystar: Okay, I'm gonna teach you how to vote. First of all, you're going to get to vote 5 times. Here's an example:

CatLover123:

Bluepelt- 1

Antnose- 3

Rainbowblossom- 1

* * *

Mintymoon: Simple, right? I hope it is. I will make an announcement for when voting is closed for this chapter. Since I can't give a perfect example of how they sing, you can vote for them for their personality, looks, song-choice, or if it's an original character you can choose it because it's your favorite. It doesn't matter why you vote for them, it just matters that you vote for them. I don't make an acquirement to vote, but I reccomend it. Plus, it's fun!

Mistystar: Okay, thanks, and Good Night Planet Earth-ians!

Dovewing: And Mintymoon's gonna leave some info at the bottom! See ya next time!

* * *

**Contestants Through****:**

Bluestar

Spottedleaf

Brambleclaw

Wolffur

Orangeflight

Jayfeather

Kestrelflight

Hawkclaw

Grayspot

Brokentail

**Extra Info:** I'm sorry I had to compress this episode into kind of a short-ish episode, because I wanted to get all the contestants in and have at least 10. Here's a fun fact, Brokentail wasn't going to be part of the show until I found out that I only had 9 contestants!

* * *

**Please vote! If you want your cat to still appear in the show, please leave in reviews some info about your cat. The first person to do this gets a bigger role in the next episode!**


End file.
